A Sweet Angel
by CassieAggie
Summary: There were more special times ahead for Michael and his little angel that was for sure. A day to be remembered...


**A SWEET ANGEL**

He walked out of the surf, his long, lean body glistening in the warm sun - his strikingly ripped muscles gleaming with sea water; the blue ocean dancing in his own sea blue eyes.

He brushed his fair locks back from his face and tugged at his navy and cream swimmers which ended above his knees and set off his athletic limbs just so. He stopped at the water's edge with hands on hips, sucking in deep breaths after his energetic and energising swim. He squinted in the bright sunlight and looked toward the sand dunes. He spotted the blue and red beach umbrella across the crowded beach area and headed toward it.

As he got closer he could hear the shrill giggle of a happily playing little girl and the more joyous sound of his husband playing and laughing with his infant daughter.

Ben smiled at the playful sight and cast a shadow over the two of them. Michael looked up, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Hi! Look Jenny, its Daddy Ben, he's all wet!"

Ben shook his head and sprinkled droplets from his still wet hair. Jenny Rebecca giggled and put her grubby hands up to hide her face. She had been building a sandcastle with her daddy.

Michael grabbed a moist washcloth and took her hands one by one and cleaned them, not wanting her to get gritty sand in her eyes.

"So, you two have been having fun huh?"

"We have! JR loves the sand. I think she's probably eaten half a pound!"

Ben laughed, "Yum! You know we could make you a sand cake for your birthday pumpkin!"

JR screwed up her button nose and shook her head "No!"

"Don't worry honey bunny, Daddy Ben is just joking. Grandma is making your favourite, chocolate with pink frosting."

JR giggled, "Mine!"

Ben tousled her hair "That's right sweetheart, yours!"

Michael smiled widely, "I still can't believe Mel allowed us to have her for her birthday week!"

Ben looked out at the beckoning ocean and said "Well I can't believe we both got this week off from work and we got this place for a few days and that we got to spend this time with your daughter."

Michael beamed "I know. It all came together, it's perfect! I know she's only turning three tomorrow, but I want her to remember this 'daddy time'."

Ben touched his husband's arm lightly, "She'll remember it baby, just like she'll remember all her 'daddy times'."

Michael looked lovingly at Ben for his reassurance, he was good at that; always knew exactly what to say. They had been lucky enough to spend a few days here and there with JR in the 18 months since the girls had relocated to Canada after the devastation of the tragic bombing, but he couldn't help but worry that it wasn't enough to keep his relationship constant with his infant daughter.

[As though reading his thoughts, Ben again reassured Michael] "Michael, she's a bright, happy, well adjusted kid - it's important for her to have these times and she will look back on them and remember all of them!"

"God knows we took a shitload of photos to make sure of that!" Michael rolled his eyes, remembering his frantic scramble to not forget the camera every time they left the house.

Ben laughed, "Yah! She will have countless albums to flip through to recall and relive her childhood. Hey, I'm going back in for a quick dip before we have to head off."

"Good. I'll pack up here. We can have a quick lunch before we head home."

So Ben jogged back down to the water and Michael watched on; he marvelled at Ben as he waded out to the waves and smiled at the sight of him diving into the delicious white foamy waves.

After lunch Michael put Jenny Rebecca down for a much needed nap while he and Ben packed up their things. They had enjoyed their 4 days at the beach with JR, playing daddies and caring for their little angel but they had to return home this evening; a birthday party fit for a princess awaited JR the following day, complete with her moms, who would then leave tomorrow evening on an early flight, back to JR's real home. The thought saddened Michael and his soulful eyes moistened over.

Ben moved up behind Michael who had folded and refolded JR's dress four times. "Baby, just think about the past few days; think about her smile, her laugh, her hugs and kisses - she loves you."

Michael leaned back into Ben's warm embrace and nodded agreeing, not trusting himself to speak for fear of tears.

Ben kissed his neck tenderly and then they got on with the packing.

The drive home was easier than they anticipated; most holiday-makers wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow so they were able to miss the mad rush back to town.

JR had chatted happily in the back seat for much of the trip. They sang songs and she even caught a little nap, hugging her favourite teddy bear. Michael leaned over from the front seat and just watched her as she slept. Her dark hair was a testament to both he and Mel and her long dark lashes framed her huge chocolate eyes. She had been born quite fair but as she grew she became more and more like a little version of Melanie and Michael combined.

Michael delighted in reading JR's favourite book to her at bed time and stared down at the tiny person now sleeping beside him. She was exhausted from her big holiday, from today's events and it was better to let her sleep, even though Michael had valiantly tried to keep her awake as long as possible - selfishly he knew.

Ben peered in from the doorway and he took in the loving picture. Michael was so good with her he pondered; he really was a wonderful father. He watched on as Michael gently kissed the forehead of his beautiful little cherub, decked out in her sweet pale pink jammies - a gift from her adoring grandma.

Michael gently lifted himself off the bed and turned on the night light. Ben smiled at him warmly as he took one last look before turning out the main light and exiting quietly. Ben made a mental note to remind Michael of his deftness at being quiet, instead of the usual ruckus he managed to make on Saturday mornings when he had to leave for the store and leaving behind Ben on the only morning he really had the pleasure of lying in.

They hadn't been downstairs long when Hunter came in.

"Hey dudes!"

"Hey pal. Good night?"

"Awesome! How long have you been back?"

Michael looked at his watch, "We got back around 7.00. You missed Jenny; I just put her to bed."

"Well I'll check in on her when I go up. So, you guys happy to be home?"

When Michael didn't respond Ben said lightly "Sure. It's just a shame our holiday time is over."

Hunter knew that Michael was sad at seeing JR leave the following day; not so much about their holiday time.

He said "Well, you two have jobs, a mortgage to upkeep, kids to feed - you can't be lounging around the beach forever!"

Michael managed a smile; he knew Hunter was trying for his sake.

Hunter went on, "Well, tomorrow I'm making the kid a special birthday breakfast, so don't worry."

Michael said cheekily "You're not giving her cold pizza for breakfast, again!"

Hunter laughed "Smart ass! Hey, what are big brothers for if they can't pave the way for their little sisters and show them the ropes."

Michael and Ben both laughed.

Then Hunter added "Deb will be here at 11.00, with the cake and all the other stuff. Emm is bringing by the adult's food at 12.00 and everyone will be here by 1.00. Don't stress, everything is taken care of."

"Thanks pal, for doing all the leg work."

Hunter joked "No sweat! I had to forgo all my homework while you were gone and I only managed to throw three parties but hey, the sacrifice was worth it!"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Wise ass! If I didn't know you better, I'd be worried."

Hunter winked and just left them with the impression that he had indeed been the model citizen in their absence.

He asked, "Ben, do you have what we talked about?"

"Yeah, I left it on your bed."

"Cool. Well, I have stuff to do. I'll see you guys in the morning. It's good to have you home."

Michael looked inquisitively at Ben and then at their son. "What did you two talk about?"

Ben just looked at him, not saying a word.

Hunter smiled "It's just something for JR. Night." With that, he disappeared upstairs, three at a time.

Michael cosied up to Ben on the sofa and asked "I'm gonna like this surprise right?"

"Of course. It's just something he thought of doing. We should probably head up too, big day tomorrow."

Michael said wistfully "Do you mind if I stay down here a while longer…?"

"Honey, staying up half the night won't delay the inevitable."

"I know, but I just hate that when I wake up tomorrow, it will be her last day here."

"But on the other hand, it's also her birthday - her special day. You get to spoil her rotten; you get to host her party, watch her blow out candles, eat cake, open presents! It's gonna be a very special day."

Michael nodded enthusiastically "Okay, I know! And don't forget, we'll also be taking hundreds of photos of every moment. [Ben laughed] I might just do a few things and then I'll be up. Okay?"

"Okay, but not too long."

He kissed Michael softly and got up. Michael reached for his hand and said "Thank you for making this a perfect week." 

Ben leaned back down and took Michael's mouth with his, "Thank you for letting me watch you be a perfect daddy! She loves and adores you baby, no one can take that from you."

One last kiss and Ben headed up to their room.

An hour or so later Michael headed upstairs.

He slipped into bed beside his husband and was immediately comforted by Ben's strong arm encircling him and drawing his body in. He woke in that position the following morning.

When Ben went downstairs he saw immediately what had kept Michael up the night before. There were dozens of pink and white balloons everywhere and he had hung streamers across the living room and a hand-painted 'Happy Birthday Jenny Rebecca' sign took pride of place above the fireplace.

He was still taking in the wondrous sight when Michael joined him.

They kissed and Ben said "You did a fantastic job Michael; she is gonna love this!"

"I hope so. Not too much? I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be; not that it needs to be. Jenny will love her special day, she will love it because you're here; her whole family will be here. That's the most important thing."

They hugged and Ben went to put some coffee on.

A little while later Hunter came down the stairs carrying Jenny Rebecca in his arms. She was holding on to his neck and they were both smiling. It made a perfect picture.

"Look who I found!"

Hunter set JR down and she ran to Michael who knelt down with his arms outstretched.

"Happy Birthday my sweet little angel!"

"I'm three! I'm a big girl!"

"You are! You're daddy's big girl."

Ben got his special birthday girl hug and then as though Jenny had now fully woken up, she marvelled at the decorations. "Look daddy Ben, the faiwies bwought bawoons and pwetty paper!"

"They did? Oh yeah, they are so pretty aren't they! They must be for a very special little girl… maybe a little girl who is turning three today!"

"Me!" JR squealed.

Michael "That's right honey, they're all for you."

Hunter high-fived Michael for his decorating efforts and then headed to the kitchen. Ben grabbed his camera and snapped a few pictures of Michael showing Jenny her balloons and streamers. She touched each balloon very gently, not wanting to burst them. She threw her little arms around Michael's neck and cuddled into him. Michael thought his heart would just melt right there and then. Ben got that picture for posterity.

Hunter set about making Jenny some pancakes with fresh strawberries and powdered sugar. They looked so pretty, even he was amazed at how they turned out. He made regular pancakes for his dads and poured them hot coffee. They all sat down.

Michael "Ben, did you get a photo of Jenny's special breakfast pancakes?"

Ben smiled "I did… and more importantly, I got a photo of the kitchen - Hunter actually cleaned up after himself!"

Hunter punched Ben's arm playfully "Yeah good one!"

Michael laughed "He only did it because he knows my mother will have a cow if she comes in and sees a dirty kitchen!"

Ben nodded and winked at Hunter, they all laughed. They all knew it to be true.

Michael bathed JR and Ben pressed her birthday dress. They had bought it for her last week. It was pale yellow with a row of tiny little ducks around the hemline and it had little puffy white sleeves. She had matching white lacy socks and black patent leather shoes. She looked like a doll. Michael and Ben both took goes at getting her hair just right; it was decided that JR had Michael's difficult hair, not sitting where it was supposed to. It would have to do. Ben fixed a little bow in the side and she was ready.

They took Jenny downstairs realising Deb would arrive any tick of the clock. Hunter motioned for JR to come sit by him on the sofa.

"Firstly, gotta say kid, you look adorable! Now…I have something for you."

He handed her a beautifully wrapped parcel, complete with a huge pink bow.

JR looked at Hunter and then at Michael and daddy Ben. Michael encouraged her "Go ahead pumpkin, open up the pretty box." He too was dying to find out what it was.

JR [quite unlike most kids] carefully lifted off the lid of her birthday box. Inside was something wrapped with pale pink tissue paper. She tried lifting it with one hand, but it was heavy. Hunter set the box on the sofa between them and said "I'll help you get it out."

He took the parcel out and placed it in Jenny's lap. She tore away the fragile tissue and saw looking back at her a magnificent white wooden frame that held a photo of JR with Michael and Ben on either side of her. They were down by the beach; it was a photo that Ben had asked an elderly lady passing by to take of them. JR was beaming and she was holding one each of their hands.

She touched the faces and said "Daddy! Beach!"

"That's right JR, that's so you can look at that and remember all the fun you had at the beach with your daddy, and with daddy Ben."

"Daddy Ben loves to swim!"

Ben smiled. Hunter "That's right, he does."

Michael felt tears welling, but tears of admiration for Hunter's efforts, for his being so thoughtful, for wanting to do that for both him and for JR.

"Look daddy, beach!"

"I know, its lovely honey. Thank you Hunter. Did you make the frame?" 

"Yeah, hopefully it won't fall apart!"

"It's fantastic pal, a really nice gift."

So, when Deb arrived a few minutes later Hunter was upstairs showering. She set down two boxes and then Ben went back down with her to get two more. He came back accompanied by Carl who was also carrying a box.

The cake was an absolute masterpiece, one that Uncle Vic would have been proud to say was his own Michael pondered. He touched some frosting on the side of the platter and tasted it, perfect.

They set about making up platters of food and watched as Jenny happily played and took in all her birthday luxuries. Deb presented her with a huge stuffed parrot, a rainbow of colours. They had seen a colourful parrot in her yard on the day that Jenny had arrived for her stay and it prompted Deb to seek out the toy. JR hugged it to her and gave her grandma the biggest ever cuddle. It was decided right off the bat that the parrot's name was 'Tootie!' No rhyme or reason behind the chosen name, just something she decided.

When Emmet arrived he too was laden with boxes of food. There were fairy bread sandwiches, adult sandwiches, chicken skewers with dipping sauce, a myriad of pastry treats and a decadent looking baked cheesecake. He brought in a few bottles of wine and then a few bottles of soda and some ice. He set up the kitchen, announcing to Michael and Ben that he would take care of everything during the party and for them just to relax and enjoy it.

Guests started arriving at 1.00. Brian arrived [alone surprisingly], followed closely by Ted and Blake. Some other friends of Michael and Ben's from the neighbourhood also made their entrances and then Melanie, Lindsay and Gus arrived. Jenny was too busy being the perfect birthday girl opening pretty and colourful parcels to make them feel suitably 'missed'. This somehow sat peacefully with Michael; he knew at that moment that Jenny had been comfortable enough with them that she didn't go running into the arms of her mommies at first sight.

Melanie made her way over to JR. "Hey sweetie!"

"Look mommy, a big dolly!"

"I see! Wow, she's beautiful. Can momma give you a special birthday hug?"

JR didn't need any more coaxing than that. She flew into Mel's open arms and they embraced warmly. Ben was telling Lindsay how wonderful their time together had been.

"Well she certainly seems to be having a wonderful time Ben, and look at this place - you guys have done an amazing job!"

"It was all Michael. He really wanted it to be special for her."

"Well it is. I better go say hello."

JR saved a special hug for mommy Lindsay as well and now her circle was complete, both her mommies and both her daddies, not to mention her big brothers and grandma. This little princess couldn't be more loved.

The party went on and 'Happy Birthday' was sung in fine voice by the gathering crowd and three big candles were blown out in one huge puff. A round of applause sprang up and Jenny Rebecca was on cloud nine. Some day she would come to realise how much love was in that room, all for her.

Gus played with his little sister and marvelled at all her new toys and clothes and pretty hair 'thingies' that people had presented to her. There were stuffed toys, pretty dresses, bows in all shapes and sizes, a toy phone, a stack of cards and lots of colourful wrapping paper being neatly folded and placed in a pile by grandma.

Cake was served and chatter filled the house, friends catching up and people enjoying the chatter of their favourite little birthday girl. But the day came to a close, much too soon for Michael to bear.

He disappeared upstairs to compose himself before having to say goodbye.

He was soon joined by Ben.

"Baby, you'll have to make your speech and thank everyone before it gets too late and the girls have to leave."

"I know; I'm just finding it hard to keep this lump in my throat from cutting off my air."

Ben squatted between Michael's knees and took his hands in his, "Baby, you can do this. I know it will be hard but you know she has to go back tonight. You need to be strong, you need to end the party on a positive note and you need to remember all the fun you had with Jenny these past few days. You'll see her in a few months when we head up for our Spring vacation… just hold onto that Michael."

Michael nodded, wanting to be strong and to show Ben that he could do this but his quivering lip gave his real emotions away. He stood up and Ben took him into a warm embrace. He stroked the back of Michael's neck gently and kissed him softly. "I'll go with you."

They headed downstairs.

Michael took his place by the fireplace and JR promptly went and stood by him. He picked her up and pushed a few stray curls from her eyes. He cleared his throat and mostly everyone was gathered for his words.

"Thank you all so much for being here; for coming to share this very special occasion with us, with Jenny Rebecca. It has meant the world to me, to Ben, to Ma and to Hunter to have JR here with us and Ben and I absolutely couldn't have asked for a better way to spend our holiday… Jenny really was a divine pleasure; I won't ever forget this time. Melanie, Lindsay, thank you both for allowing Ben and I to have this time with her… it means so much to us. I'm sad that she has to leave… very soon… but I hope that her day was made special and I hope that you all enjoyed yourselves and we really appreciate your being here. Thanks everyone."

A round of applause went up; Deb brushed away a few tears and Ben stood proudly up front and clapped louder than anyone else. JR's little hands were clapping as hard as they could as well and she kissed Michael's cheek with her sticky lips from the frosting she had smeared across her face.

Melanie moved forward and embraced both Michael and Jenny and Michael kissed her sweetly. "Thanks Mel, for everything."

"Thank you Michael. She had a ball, I know she did… be sure to send me all the photos and I promise that I'll sit with her and let her tell me all about it. Thanks for the wonderful party, everything was so great; she had a fabulous time… no kid could ask for a better way to spend her third birthday I'm sure."

Michael and Ben saw out their party guests and Hunter collected up all of Jenny's gifts and placed them in boxes and sealed them. He left a few of her treasures behind so that she could play with them the next time she came to visit. Deb cleared away all the dishes and she and Emm tidied up the kitchen.

The girls had to leave. They had to get to the airport and there wasn't much time left for long goodbyes.

Michael took Jenny up into his arms and he and Ben sat on the sofa with her. "Jenny, daddy wants you to know that we loved having you here and we really loved sharing your special day with you."

Ben chimed in "JR, we had the best time at the beach and we love you so much… we'll see you again really soon, okay?"

Jenny smiled brightly "Soon. I love you Daddy Ben."

"Oh, I love you too pumpkin."

She leaned across and got a goodbye hug from Ben. He moved away for Michael to have his special time.

"Daddy loves you so much honey bunny and he's gonna miss you so much."

He hugged her close to him and she said "I love you too Daddy, this much…." She outstretched her arms and smiled only the way she could and Michael felt his heart leap. Her arms flung around his neck and they hugged one last time.

When Lindsay closed the door behind them, Michael's tears sprang from his eyes instantly. He had kept them in so bravely in the last few minutes, not wanting to give Jenny any reason to think he was unhappy or sad. Ben went to him and just enveloped him with his body. Michael hung onto him and just sobbed into Ben's chest. Hunter was putting out rubbish and seeing Deb and Carl off.

Ben sat Michael down on the sofa and said "You did so well; the speech was wonderful. Everyone knew how hard it was for you and they appreciated how hard it was for you to hold it together."

"If only they could see me now!" Michael rolled his eyes and tried to smile.

"If they could see you now, they'd know that you're just a dad who doesn't get to see his daughter in person very often and they'll know how much you love her and they'll know how hard this was for you."

Just then Hunter came back in. He saw Michael and went over.

"Dude, that was the best kid's birthday party I've ever been to; I've never seen a kid so happy and cheerful… not one whinge or cry all freakin' day! She's a great kid."

Michael smiled "She is… and so are you! Thank you Hunter, for everything you did - for holding the fort down here, for looking after the store, for arranging the party and guests and for the gift you made her… you're an awesome big brother. She's a very lucky little girl."

Hunter smiled coyly. He rarely showed those kinds of emotions but when he did, you knew it was heartfelt. He adored being Jenny's big brother and he loved being a part of this family.

He gave Michael a quick hug and then disappeared upstairs.

A few moments later the phone rang. Ben picked it up, "Hello."

"Ben, its Mel… can you please put Michael on."

He handed the phone to Michael and said "Its Melanie."

Michael said frantically "Mel, is everything okay?"

"It's fine Michael… I have a little girl here who forgot to tell her daddy something before she left… we're just arriving at the airport. Hold on…"

Jenny came onto the phone, "Daddy… I put your shells in the bathtub; you have to look after them."

Michael smiled and his tears welled again, "Oh honey bunny, thank you for reminding me… I'll take real good care of them, I promise."

"Michael, we have to go… bye." Melanie had to shut off the phone abruptly.

Michael hung up and Ben smiled at him "She remembered the shells didn't she?"

Michael nodded "Yeah… I can't believe it."

On their second day at the beach Jenny had found some shells on the beach and she didn't quite understand how they got there. Michael tried to use logic and explain how the sea carried them there; he also told her that some shells were very special because they were like little homes for creatures that lived in the sea. Jenny had felt sad that she had taken the shells and had taken away the 'homes'… Michael promised her to take really good care of them and that they would take them back to the beach the next time she came to visit. That pleased JR and she really wanted to do it, to place the shells back exactly where she found them.

She had carefully taken out the shells from her beach bag and placed them in the bathtub for safe keeping. She didn't want Michael to forget his promise.

There were more special times ahead for Michael and his little angel that was for sure.

The end.


End file.
